Empty
by xNJx
Summary: Série de drabble inspirés par des chansons. A vous, justement, de me proposer vos chansons coup de coeur, celles que vous adorez.../ Tous les personnages du Marvel Universe / Pairing mutiples / (EN PAUSE)
1. Chapter 1

**Empty.**

…

 _Note de l'auteur :_ Série de drabbles inspirés de chansons. Proposez moi celles que vous affectionnez, que vous aimez particulièrement. Vous pouvez également, si vous le souhaitez, me proposer un personnage que vous aimeriez voir lié à cette chanson.

Ce premier drabble que je vous propose est inspiré de la chanson _The Last Day On Earth_ de _Marilyn Manson_.

Je sais, Loki. C'est la fin.

Je sais, tu le sais, mais chut, ca va aller. Chut. Oui. Je sais. Tu sens la brise ? Tout légère. Nos peaux frissonnent. Dis moi la sens-tu, la fin ?

C'est la fin, mais ce n'est rien. Il le faut.

Le dernier jour. La fin du monde comme on aime l'appeler.

Comme je t'aime, toi et tes yeux. Grands yeux. Le monde, l'univers dans eux, mon monde en toi.

Tu la sens, cette fin, la fin donc. Elle est proche. Terriblement proche.

Et moi. Je la sens. La ressens.

Serre moi. Rien qu'une dernière fois.

Serre moi.


	2. Chapter 2

…

Waouh, je suis contente que l'idée vous plaise ! J'ai bien pris note et, euh, je vais vraiment les écrire dans un ordre très aléatoire.

Aujourd'hui le drabble est inspiré de _Undisclosed Desires_ de _Muse_. A vous de découvrir les personnages associés à cette chanson. Cette dernière a été proposé par _ma sœur_.

 _Bonne lecture !_

Ps: le rythme de publication sera très irrégulier, mais je pense pouvoir publier au moins une fois par semaine.

…

Ils allaient bien ensemble, c'était ce que tout le monde disait. Leurs associés, surtout. Deux âmes qui avaient été torturées dans le passé, et qui, au final s'étaient trouvées.

Elles s'étaient trouvées comme remède. Un bon moyen de se guérir. D'exorciser les démons du passé, celui ci bien trop douloureux, irréel.

« Tu es mon remède, » murmurait Natasha à l'oreille de Bruce, lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrassait, la chérissait.

Elle était à lui, tout comme lui était à elle. Importants. Uniques. Et vrais. Sans fioritures.

Ils allaient bien ensemble;parce qu'ils étaient _eux_ , comme ils sont.

…


	3. Chapter 3

…

Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, le drabble est inspiré de _Take me to church_ de _Hozier_ , chanson proposée par _Faesha Lokidottir_.

Faesha, je n'ai pas choisi d'écrire sur Loki, mais j'espère que ça te plaira tout de même !

Bonne lecture.

…

« Personne ne me comprend. Personne ne me connaît. Même moi, je l'ignore. Suis-je Bucky ? Suis-je le Soldat de l'Hiver ? Tous me rejettent des fautes que je n'ai pas commises. Hydra, voilà le vrai responsable. »

« James, calmez vous. Le Seigneur est avec vous. »

C'est tous les jours pareil. Bucky se rend à l'église, avec, comme espoir un peu fou d'être lavé de ses péchés.

Et puis il rentre retrouver son foyer. Le foyer qui l'aide à avancer avec Steve qui le serre dans ses bras.

« Ca va ? » lui demande alors son amant.

Bucky sourit. « Mieux. »

Et il oublie tout.

…


	4. Chapter 4

…

Bonjour à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien.

Aujourd'hui le drabble est inspiré de _Cigarette_ de _Saez_ , chanson proposée par _Obviously Enough._

Obvy, je me suis bien inspirée de ta review ! Merci, tu as eu pitié de moi toute malade ! C'est trop. J'espère que ça te plaira.

Bonne lecture,

Angie.

…

Cet homme. Tous les soirs il le voit au bar.

Et même qu'il lui a parlé, mais qu'il en veut toujours plus.

Tony a une clope au bec, assis à côté du type en question;Loki.

« T'as du feu ? »

« Je ne fume pas. »

« J'sais. De toute façon, c'est toi, ma fumée, ma nicotine, ma drogue. »

Tony fout la cigarette derrière son oreille et s'approche de Loki. Il l'embrasse fiévreusement, debout entre ses cuisses écartées.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Tony lui fait langoureusement l'amour, aspire chaque gémissement, chaque son et soupir de Loki en disant qu'il est meilleur que n'importe quelle putain de clope...

…


	5. Chapter 5

…

Le drabble d'aujourd'hui est inspiré de _Trouble_ de _Coldplay_ , chanson proposée par _Callistontheweb_ (allez lire sa nouvelle fanfic franchement, elle s'appelle _It Coat_ , et c'est juste génial). (sinon pour le drabble j'avoue que j'ai légèrement débordé des 100 mots)(mais bon, chut hein)(je vous adore)

Bonne journée, et bonne lecture à vous.

Angie.

…

L'araignée par temps de pluie, grimpe sur les toits, observe le vaste monde qui s'étend sous elle, et soupire. Soupire si fort. Que c'est dur. Cette vie, qu'elle est dure, et l'araignée pleure. Elle pleure si fort de cette vie, et peu importe, personne ne sait, ne distingue les larmes parmi les gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasent sur ses joues.

L'araignée les a perdus, ses proches. Eux. Il est seul, Peter.

Et puis, l'araignée se souvient. Il se souvient de cet homme, Tony Stark, qui l'a prit par la main pour l'aider à se relever. Et c'est ce qu'il fait, il se relève.

La silhouette est debout sur un des nombreux gratte-ciel, observe la ville et se souvient de qui il est.

L'araignée n'a pas peur, elle plonge tête baissée pour sauver le monde.

 _Son_ monde.

…


	6. Chapter 6

…

Bonjour à toutes. Cette semaine le drabble est inspiré de _Bohemian Rhapsody_ de _Queen_ , chanson proposée par _Zombiscornu._

Bonne lecture et bonne semaine à vous !

Ps : _Ce drabble concerne le film_ _ **Doctor Strange**_ _, si vous ne l'avez pas vu, le drabble contient quelques spoilers._

…

Est-ce la réalité ?

Non. Ce...Ce n'était juste pas possible. Ce qui se produisait n'était pas possible. Et pourtant, Stephen les voyait bien, ces choses. Il flottait dans des espaces inconnus, découvrait des mondes magiques et jouait avec le temps. L'Ancien lui avait appris à manier et manipuler tout cela, et il était maintenant le Docteur Strange.

Il y croyait. Il avait même tué un homme, et tout était si réel, la magie, l'esprit, tout l'était vraiment.

Stephen avait même combattu des créatures qu'il n'aurait jadis pas soupçonnées d'exister. Et pourtant.

Maintenant il était là, au sommet de l'Everest, à repenser à tout ce qu'il avait enduré et fait pour en arriver là.

Être le Docteur Strange.

…


	7. Chapter 7

...

Bonjour à toutes ! Cette semaine le drabble est inspiré de _Carmen_ par _Lana Del Rey_. La chanson est proposée par _Manon._ Je sais que t'as un faible pour eux ma chérie. Alors enjoy !

...

Ferme tes yeux.

Elle est là. Toujours aussi belle, les mêmes traits, la même peau. Ses cheveux bougent, sa bouche s'étire et elle tourne sur elle même, sa robe rouge l'accompagnant dans sa danse. _LA_ danse. Celle que tu lui dois éternellement, pour toujours.

« Steve, » c'est un murmure.

« Peggy, » ta main trouve la sienne.

Et vous tournez. Encore. Toujours. Éternellement. Tout est parfait.

Ferme tes yeux je te dis, tu vas découvrir le septième ciel. Tu obéis, gentil petit soldat.

« Pourvu que ça ne s'arrête jamais, »

Sa bouche trouve la tienne désespérément.

« Steve c'est pour toujours, » chuchotait une douce voix dans ta tête, partout, dans ton cœur.

Garde bien les yeux fermés.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à toutes ! Aujourd'hui drabble proposé par ma maman à l'hôpital(et qui cherche des trucs pour s'occuper -genre me faire écrire plein de choses à lire xD), avec la chanson _Bicycle_ _Race_ de _Queen_.

I love u mom ! Enjoy !

...

Une balade en vélo prévue pour s'aérer l'esprit. Et puis, bim, la chaîne qui déraille.

Natasha s'arrête sur le trottoir. Elle grogne quand personne ne s'arrête pour l'aider -et c'est pas avec ses compétences en mécanique qu'elle va y arriver.

Et puis une voix vient la tirer de là. Un homme qui se présente comme un certain Clint. On l'aide, enfin.

« Et voilà ! » dit-il joyeusement à la rousse après la réparation effectuée.

« Merci ! »

Il lui sert un sourire éclatant en retour. « Ce fut un plaisir. »

La gentillesse existe toujours. Natasha n'avait pas autant souri depuis longtemps. Et ça faisait du bien.

…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Noël approche, et le froid s'installe définitivement(sérieusement je suis la seule chez qui il a fait presque -10 ou bien?). Aujourd'hui le drabble est inspiré de _We don't believe what's on TV_ de _Twenty One Pilots_.(proposée par _Obvy_ ) Bonne lecture !

…

Cette société les avait transformés. Ce système. Ils avaient changé malgré eux. Faut dire que l'école de commerce et ses restrictions, ses règles, ses codes et sa cadence effrénée, ça change.

Et puis, un jour, alors qu'ils venaient de rentrer dans leur appart miteux d'étudiants, Steve et Bucky avaient senti l'appel de la route, l'envie d'évasion. C'était cette envie de se battre contre ce système qui les avait changés. Alors ils s'étaient regardés et avaient compris.

La _Ford_ un peu trop vieille de Bucky avait filé sur la route et ils avaient passé la nuit à la belle étoile à discuter, deux meilleurs amis proche du _burnout._ Deux types normaux rêvant de plus que du système...

…

NDA : Et comme je suis gentille et que c'est bientôt Noël, je vous propose un second drabble. Celui est inspiré de _Lost on you,_ de _LP._ Chanson proposée par _Aimy_.

…

Tony pouvait encore le sentir, apercevoir les traces laissées par son amant. Comme les cheveux bruns sur son oreiller, les doigts qui avaient touchés les poignées de porte.

Mais il pouvait aussi sentir et se rendre compte des choses qu'il avait perdues pour lui. Tout, en fait. Peppr. Son statut d'Iron Man. Sa vie de milliardaire. Il avait accepté d'emménager dans cette maison de campagne. Ce que Loki adorait.

Mais Loki...était mort. Et Tony ressentait un tel manque qu'il en était cruel.

Il pouvait le revoir debout dans le jardin. Souriant sous la douche. Danser les bras en l'air dans le salon. Chanter dans la cuisine.

Non. Loki n'était pas mort. Pas pour Tony, malgré tout.

…

 _Bon week end à toutes, des gros bisous !_

…


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à toutes ! Bientôt les fêtes, et, si je ne publie rien d'ici là, JE VOUS SOUHAITE UN JOYEUX NOEL ! Le drabble d'aujourd'hui est inspiré de _Perfect Illusion_ de _Lady Gaga._ Bonne lecture~

…

Le coup avait été porté sans hésitation. Au moins, maintenant Tony savait. Il était fixé, même. Tout ceci, leur couple, leur soi disant « couple » et « amour » n'avait jamais été réel. Ce n'était qu'un déguisement, en fait, qu'une _illusion._

Tony voyait dans les yeux de Steve, qui venait tout juste de lâcher son bouclier de Captain, que tout ceci n'avait jamais été vrai pour lui. Tony avait été trompé. Trompé, comme avec la mort de ses parents. Steve savait. Jamais il ne lui aurait dit. Tout ceci pour protéger Bucky.

Tony sentait son cœur se resserrer violemment dans sa poitrine. C'était donc cela que l'on appelait trahison ?

Tout ceci n'avait jamais existé. Non.

Tout cela n'avait été qu'illusion.


End file.
